


Attraction

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if you were to surprise Connor with a kiss?





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> just another silly, little thing cause my brain wouldn’t leave me alone. As usual. I swear, I’ll work on my other fics xD

Ever since CyberLife had sent their new RK800 model to assist your colleague Hank with the investigations into the deviant androids and the connected homicides, you couldn’t take your eyes off of Connor. You couldn’t help it. You were attracted to this goofy face and that voice. And the way he reacted to Hank’s gruffness just topped it all off. You had never thought, you’d ever admit this to yourself or anybody else – although you were a passionate defender of android rights and every single one of your colleagues at the DPD knew that.

                But you were definitely falling for Connor. Question was: did he feel the same? Could he even feel the same way about you?

                ‘Only one way to find out,’ you murmured to the coffee machine in the kitchen while it quietly poured you your first cup of the day.

                ‘Find out what, detective?’ A very familiar voice suddenly said from behind you. You turned around slowly, wishing you could somehow fight the heat that crept up your cheeks. You were sure, you looked like a tomato by now.

                ‘Uh… nothing, Connor. Absolutely nothing. I was just talking to myself. Going over some case notes in my head. Really, nothing else,’ you replied, waved him off and then took a big gulp from your mug. Which you immediately regretted, considering the coffee was freshly brewed and piping hot.

                Connor didn’t look like he believed you. He blinked once, twice. And the way he just stood there in the middle of the kitchen… What would happen, if you just walked up to him and simply kissed him? Then walked out without saying another word? You’d probably die of embarrassment. He took a step towards you, cautiously, as if he thought, you were a deviant that would lunge at him any second if he moved too quickly. Oh yeah, you had heard what had happened in the television tower.

                ‘Are you sure, you’re alright, Y/N?’ he asked. He kept slowly getting closer to you and you thought, your heart would jump out of your chest.

                ‘Yeah, totally. Everything’s fine. It’s just… I heard about what happened at the TV tower and I–‘

                ‘You wondered what happened to the Connor, who died?’

                You nodded. ‘Not that I’m not grateful for Connor … you …. Saving Hank’s life. He’s a good friend. It’s just… I, uh, was wondering, if you remembered anything from … before?’ Internally, you were hitting your head against a brick wall. _Great way to steer this in the right direction, idiot._

                ‘I have all of the previous Connor’s memories, yes. Although it was so severely damaged that CyberLife could not save it. I hope that does not inconvenience you in any way?’

                ‘Incon-inconvenience me? No, no. I, uh … nevermind. It’s really not that important, Connor,’ you replied and turned to walk out of the kitchen, your elbow brushing against Connor’s stomach as you moved because he had gotten so close.

                ‘You are worried, I had forgotten the conversation you and my predecessor had before he went to the TV tower with Lieutenant Anderson,’ Connor stated, stopping you dead in your tracks. You turned back around to him and just stared at his face. Was that a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth or was he malfunctioning?

                ‘What, uh, what conversation was that exactly?’ Carefully, you placed your coffee mug on the counter. This was getting really strange.

                ‘The conversation about whether he would be able to feel physical or romantic attraction to humans or other androids, of course.’

                ‘Yeah, no. I don’t remember that,’ you replied. Connor blinked, confused as to what that meant. The LED on the side of his head turned yellow as he processed your words and checked it with the other Connor’s memories.

                ‘I am sorry, Y/N. I don’t know, why I thought that you and the other Connor had talked about this …’ He looked even more confused, unable to actually process this.

                ‘I mean, I thought about asking Connor that, but I never did. As far as I can remember. Maybe I mentioned it in passing?’ you tried to reassure him that everything was okay. Your heart was still racing and you had to fight the urge to jump him and kiss him. _God, he’s so adorable when he’s confused._ ‘I’m kidding, Connor. Yes, we talked about that briefly. But he promised, he would get back to me with an answer after the investigation was done. And then he never did.’

                ‘Well, do you still want to know the answer? I am sure, I can calculate it or access my predecessor’s memories and find out if he had already found an answer?’

                ‘Uh, no. Thanks. There’s another way to find out,’ you said. And in the next moment, without thinking, you took his face in your hands and pressed a shy, cautious kiss on his lips.

                When you pulled back, Connor looked even more confused than before. Or should you say, he looked like his operating software had stopped working? _Hank would definitely say that_.

                ‘Is that a way to find out the right answer?’ you murmured. Connor blinked and then he surprised you when he put his arms around you and pulled you closer.

                ‘I think, I need another try to be completely sure I did not make a mistake in my calculations,’ he replied, then winked at you. You beamed up at him and then pulled his face down towards you. His lips were cool and smooth and definitely better than any cup of freshly brewed coffee.


End file.
